Doctor, Doctor
by Kuroshi1
Summary: AU, Modern world. Ciel is a boy with a rare heart condition. Problem is, he hates his doctor, so his parents find him a new one. Ciel is immediately attracted to the handsome man, but what will happen when this new doctor finds out exactly why Ciel left his old one?


**Hello again! I have an idea for another full-length story! Oh, I'm so happy...Anyways, this is AU, modern era(though somehow I still see them in 1800's clothing...?) I made up a heart condition for this story, and I'll have to name it later, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. **

**Disclaimers: One, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I don't know why I forgot to say this in my other stories, but I don't.**

** Two: Everything in this story is entirely made-up, heart condition included. Not to be taken seriously.**

**Un-pleasantries aside, enjoy!**

Ciel smiled as he walked with his parents, admiring the various attractions. Both Vincent and Rachel had been reluctant to bring him to the annual carnival, but he had eventually managed to convince them by promising to stay with them at all times. Ciel looked at the other children, screaming their exhilaration on a roller coaster, or shrieking their terror in the haunted house. Part of him wished he could be with them, but it would never happen, and there was no point in hopelessly longing. Besides, imitating what it would feel like to fall to your doom hardly seemed like a good idea.

And so, Ciel amused himself with trying to throw balls into differently colored slots. After that, he spent his time relentlessly hitting those annoying moles, or gofers, or hedgehogs, or groundhogs, or whatever those irritating brown things were supposed to be. All he knew was that you whacked them with that giant hammer, and they refused to stay down. He never did understand what he found so addicting about a game which promoted animal abuse.

His favorite part of the carnival, though, had to be the "Adventure Zone". He loved climbing up and down the rope ladders, and swinging across the monkey bars, and trying to balance on the wooden beams. In a way, it was like getting away from life. Life? Hah, what life? He was thirteen, yet he couldn't even go outside without being accompanied by his parents. Yes, it was necessary, but still...He couldn't go outside on his own, his parents refused to enroll him in a public school, and then there was the medic alert bracelet he was required to wear. Sure, people said it was just a bracelet, but it was more than that...it was a symbol of the life he could never have.

Shaking off that thought, Ciel climbed down to meet his parents, who were beaming at their son's happiness. It was so rare to see Ciel behaving like a normal boy. He normally spent his time inside, reading or listening to music, so seeing him like this was a nice change.

After a pleasant lunch outside at a nearby café, Ciel and his parents went home so Ciel could take a short nap. "We don't want to take any chances," his mother had said, and Ciel had agreed, mostly because he was, in fact, tired. When they returned to the carnival, Ciel spent his time watching the older boys swing a hammer with all their strength, hoping to ring the bell and impress their girlfriends. None of them even made it close, but it was still fun to watch.

Around the time when the sun was setting, many of the children began to leave as the carnival finished up the last rides of the day, and Ciel and his parents began to head home as well. Walking down the street, Ciel reflected on the day. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun, and he smiled up at his parents to show his appreciation. Just then, a driver sped around a nearby corner, speeding and weaving through traffic. The car honked loudly at the other drivers, just as it passed mere feet from where Ciel was standing.

Oh, no. Not again.

The sudden noise made Ciel gasp, and his heart skipped a beat. And then another. His heart started to beat irregularly, and he staggered as his frail heart attempted to cope with the sudden shock. His breath came in shallow gasps, the lack of air was staring to make him dizzy...His vision blurred, and as he sank to the ground, the last thing he heard was a distant call of "Ciel!"

xxx

"I have managed to stabilize his condition. I've given him a small dose of anesthetic to keep him comfortable. As you can see, your son is resting now. He is going to be just fine, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive, I assure you. Now, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside, I have a few more tests to run. I will call you the moment he regains consciousness."

_No_, Ciel thought dimly, _don't leave me. Don't leave me alone with him, not again. _Ciel tried to move, but he knew it was useless. This had happened many times before, and it was no doubt going to happen again today. He heard the door to his private hospital room swing shut, and felt his doctor approach him.

"My poor Ciel," He murmured, "Look at you, asleep in your bed. You poor thing. Don't worry, Ciel, Dr. Faustus will make sure you make a full recovery. Now be a good boy and stay still." As if he had a choice. As if there was anything he could do as Dr. Faustus once again unbuttoned his hospital gown and began running his hands along his chest.

Dr. Faustus was one of the best Cardiologists around, but he held a perverse attraction to young boys. He would drug the sons of wealthy clients in their private rooms, then ask the parents to leave with the excuse of running tests, and molest the helpless boys while they were unconscious. Nobody had ever charged him for the simple reason that none of the boys remembered, and he was careful not to penetrate or do any lasting damage. Over time, however, Ciel had built up immunity to the drug Dr. Faustus used. All that meant for him, however, was that he was forced to feel every sick, perverse thing his doctor did to him. He'd tried telling his parents, but they never believed him. And so, he was forced to endure the doctor's hands as they once again ran up and down his bare chest, and along his sides.

The drug's effects, however, started to wane as Dr. Faustus brought his hands lower, and Ciel did his best to shake off the drug entirely. All he needed was one small sound, and his parents would come in. Dr. Faustus's hands slid down to his penis, but Ciel managed to force a groan from his throat just as the doctor began stroking. The hands were off him in an instant, and Dr. Faustus was buttoning up his hospital gown as his parents came in, as though he'd just finished checking his heart.

"Are you awake, Ciel? How about we-oh, Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive, your son has just regained consciousness." Ciel's parents beamed at him.

"Oh, Ciel, we were so worried about you." His mother cooed.

"You gave us quite a scare back there, son." Vincent said, clapping a hand to his shoulder. Ciel nodded.

"How long have I been out?" He asked. His mother game him a small smile.

"A few hours, son. The doctor says you can go home once you feel well enough."

"I feel well enough now. Can we go, please?" Rachel and Vincent nodded. Ciel hopped off the bed and practically ran out of the room, causing his parents to raise their eyebrows. Ciel was always in such a hurry to leave the hospital.

**My second full-length story! Oh, joy! Comments are nice~**


End file.
